Star Fox-Voices
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: Haunted by the death of his parents, Fox McCloud's mind was warped into that of a viscous fighter not afraid to harm those around him. Can Krystal help ease the scars of his past, and can Fox learn how to harness the "Voices" in his head to benefit him?
1. Prologue to an adventure

"_**I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand. They talk to me."**_**-"Voices" by Rev Theory.**

_Haunted by the death of his parents, Fox McCloud's mind was warped into that of a viscous fighter not afraid to harm those around him. Can Krystal help ease the scars of his past, and can Fox learn how to harness the "Voices" in his head to benefit him?_

_(Fox modeled after Randy Orton)_

**Star Fox: "Voices"**

**Chapter 1: Prologue to an adventure.**

On the planet Corneria, a scientist by the name of Andross had been in charge of making sure the planet was safe. He had crossed paths with a young fox named Vixy Reinard McCloud-wife of James McCloud and father of Fox McCloud. To get her affections, Andross knew he had to get the competition out of the way. To do so, he secretly had a bomb planted in James's car.

Unfortunately, Vixy's car broke down and James let her use his car to get to work. The young Fox McCloud and his father were waving good-bye when the bomb went off. They young and often joyful Fox became very quiet after that day-preferring to watch others interact and only responded when spoken to directly. Fearing for his son's safety, he had Fox start taking self-defense classes as soon as he was old enough, often having his old friend Peppy Hare look out for Fox when he wasn't able to.

Fox excelled at those classes, and also took up learning how to use a collapsible Bo-staff- as weapon to use when cornered but able to fold small enough to not be directly seen all the time. Years later, as Fox started attending flight school and met Slippy Toad, Bill Grey, and Falco Lombardi, Andross got it in his head that only HE could keep the Lylat system safe, and performed genetic experiments on himself. This had the scientist banished to the planet Venom, where he started launching attacks on Corneria from. To keep the planet safe, General Pepper hired the Star Fox team composed of Peppy Hare, Pigma Dengar, and James McCloud.

The team got to the planet Venom. However, before they could actually attack Andross, Pigma betrayed the team and shot down James as well as damaging Peppy's ship. Peppy barely made it onto their mobile headquarters, the Great Fox, and returned to Corneria. When Fox learned what happened to his father, part of his mind snapped. Whenever people surrounded him, he heard voices within his head, telling him how to fight if necessary or use the environment around him to his advantage. Peppy had taken over raising Fox after James died. Much to Peppy's horror, Fox-now in his late teens- got a tattoo on his back. It composed of swirling and lightning-like lines below his neck and extending to his shoulders in a tribal-like design (like Randy Orton's. When Peppy asked him why he got it, Fox only responded "To learn how to deal with pain." It was during this time that Fox invented the FKO-the Fox Knock Out (think of the RKO).

/

A year later, Andross mounted a full-scale invasion of the Lylat system. It was then that Fox reformed the Star Fox Team-mercenaries for hire-by recruiting the "veteran" Peppy Hare, his old friend the "ace pilot" Falco Lombardi, and the mechanic Slippy Toad. After nearly a year of travel and combat-and encountering the Star Wolf team, composed of Wolf O-Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, and Andrew Oikonny-they finally broke through to Venom. It was here that Fox had a one-on-one battle with Andross to avenge his parent's death.

Fox had been appalled by Andross's appearance; he had performed so many genetic experiments on himself that he now looked like a giant head with two hands. Despite being larger and having the "home field advantage" Andross was taken down due to Fox listening to the "voices" to know how to dodge and strike back. Andross, in a final act of defiance, set of a self-destruct sequence in his base. Just as Fox was starting to panic, the ghost of James McCloud in his arwing appeared before Fox and led him out of the base.

Having wanted to strike down Andross for a while, Fox relished in the victory. But the appearance of his father left a bitter taste to an otherwise sweet victory. Falco had the team celebrate and-somehow-got his hands on some alcohol. Fox actually listened to Falco's advice to "loosen up" and got drunk. He woke up the next morning with a monkey skull tattoo on his right shoulder.

Fox's girlfriend, a fennec named Fara Pheonix, started getting greedy with the large amounts of money the Star Fox team received. When Fox put his foot down on Fara's spending habits, she broke up with him-rather publicly too. Her last words to him were "I'm Sorry, Fox." As she walked to her car, Fox shouted out "No! I'm sorry…FOR THIS!" He then followed by performing the FKO on Fara, slamming her head onto the trunk of her car. After the incident with Fara, Fox avoided relationships due to being afraid of the emotional pain he felt with Fara, and afraid of not being able to tell which girls wanted to be with him for fame and money.

After a couple of years, money started getting tight as the Great Fox and arwings needed constant maintenance. With Andross gone, the people in the Lylat system had no need for the Star Fox team. There was a scare on the planet Titania where Andross's loyal followers tried to revive him. Though they were defeated, Falco stayed behind to help his old flame Katt Monroe. Though inwardly saddened by the loss of his old friend, Fox understood the reasons he did so.

Now, the Great Fox travelled aimlessly through the Lylat system-they approached a lost corner where the little known "Dinosaur Planet" was located.

None of them knew that this would be the start of a new adventure that would forever change the life of Fox McCloud forever….

**This is just the beginning. I hope to see you all in chapter 2!**

Videos (remove the spaces I placed to view them-I pressed the space key twice. They are from YouTube.)

The song mentioned-"Voices" by Rev Theory :

ht tp: watch?v=CwDNcjABaFA

The "FKO" (RKO) onto a car-like what happened to Fara :

ht tp: watch?v=NR-aWoxseNM


	2. Krystal

**Review replies:**

**ianagainstcliffhangers: **I'm glad you like the prologue. I actually was hoping to get positive responses when I chose Randy Orton to model Fox after. Besides, the traumatizing death of his parents would have SOME effect on his mind.

**Shadow Commando: **Oh, he won't know what hit him!

"**They try so hard to follow, but no one can. Inside you're all so hollow, you understand. Hey! Nothing you can say! Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me. Now it's time to shine. I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light." –"Burn in my light" by Mercy Drive**

**Star Fox- "Voices"**

**Key: **

"Normal speech"

'thought'

"(dinosaur language)"

"**music lyric"**

"_prophecy"_

**Chapter 2- Krystal**

Krystal, a blue vixen and only survivor of the doomed planet Cerina, was riding on the back of a Cloudrunner. However, her mind was on other things-namely a prophecy given by one of the seers before Cerina was destroyed. It echoed in her mind as clearly as the day she heard it.

_"The age of Cerina is coming to an end. The one gifted with the strongest telepathic abilities and noble blood is our race's only hope of survival. But, in order to restore peace, her destiny must intertwine with the one of the fox whose fur is orange and has the eyes of green. The vixen of Cerina whose mind is as cool as ice must be with the fox whose flames of justice burn brightly._

_ But he is haunted by his past. The voices that echo in his head harden his heart until it is like stone. All is not lost, for compassion is what he longs for. But beware of the one with the silver tongue and the fur of black- he will try to tear you apart, dooming our race."_

At least part of the prophecy had come true-as Cerina was destroyed a few months later. Shaking the thought out of her head, she focused on her current mission-finding the distress signal on this planet. "(I received a distress signal on from someone on this planet? Can you take me to it?)" She asked the Cloudrunner-using her telepathy to quickly learn its language. It gave a cry in response. Out of nowhere, a large fireball rushed by her head. Moving her staff to defend herself, she was horrified when it was knocked from her hand and down past the clouds below.

As if that wasn't enough, a large-flying ship went past her-obviously the source of the fireballs. The cloudrunner acted on his own; firing back at the dragon-shaped turrets and disabling it. When they were down, the cloudrunner focused on the propeller helping the ship move. All Krystal could do was hold on, not wanting to fall like her staff did. After the propeller was taken out, the ship suddenly turned around and the cloudrunner attacked the main gun; a T-Rex shaped decoration. The cloudrunner was swift and his attacks were true, and soon the canon and deckhouse were on fire. Krystal jumped off the flying dinosaur and onto the ship. "(It's alright. I can take it from here)" The cloudrunner gave another roar and dove beneath the clouds. Krystal explored the seemingly abandoned ship, sneaking into an open door and finding a key on a table. Hiding it in one of her hands, she went to explore the rest of the ship-not expecting a large, green sharp claw with two hooks replacing his left hand and a large, horned helmet on his head. "(General Scales. Ruler, Tyrant, and Dictator of Dinosaur Planet. Who are you?)" "(I am Krystal. I am not here to fight you. I'm here investigating a distress signal.)" "(Distress signal? My girl, the whole planet is in distress.)" General Scales seemed to give off a sinister grin when he said this.

"(The cloudrunner told me about you, the evil General.)" "(I am not evil. I rule over many dinosaur tribes. I must rule with fear. Otherwise, the tribes would constantly rebel against me!)" At this, he slammed the claws into a cage which held a baby cloudrunner. Krystal charged at him, not wanting the poor creature harmed, but Scales's hand tightened around her throat. "(You dare defy me? No one can defeat General Scales!)" He shouted, dragging her to the side of the ship and tossing her off.

Fortunately, the cloudrunner was still around to catch her. "(Bad luck, General. Better luck next time!)" She taunted as they flew off. "(THIS IS NOT OVER)" The General shouted at them. "(Now, the source of the signal seems to be coming from the Krazoa palace.)" After what seemed like hours, they landed at a large building that seemed like a combination of a palace and temple. "(We are at Krazoa palace. Unfortunately, I must return to my home. Good luck Krystal.)" The cloudrunner said before taking off, leaving Krystal in the building with nothing but her mind to protect her.

/

**Meanwhile:**

The Great Fox-now in disrepair-flew close to Dinosaur Planet. Loud music could be heard coming from the inside of the spaceship. **"I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time. I do what I want 'cause this is my life. Here! (Right here!) Right now! (Right now!) I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive." **An aging hare turned around in his chair and said "Fox. Isn't this music getting on your nerves? I'm trying on concentrating on making my maps." The captain's chair turned around and revealed a red fox with a raised white stripe on his head and intense green eyes. He was wearing grey flight boots, green cargo pants, and a green sleeveless shirt. He also wore a silver sleeveless flight jacket and a red scarf. There was a monkey skull tattoo on his right shoulder. He glanced at the hare. "Alright, I'll give you a break old man. Slippy! Turn it down for Peppy."

"Yeah. Yeah." A green toad with a red hat and a mechanic outfit said, tossing a wrench at a jukebox. When the wrench hit, the music faded. Fox glared at Slippy, who shivered at the look. There were days in the winter on Fichina warmer than his glare. "Don't worry, it's not broken. It just shuts off when hit!" Slippy said, causing Fox's glare to soften. A bugle sounded as General Pepper appeared in the hologram projector. "Guys. The General!" Fox said, sitting up. "General Pepper here! You are currently approaching Dinosaur Planet. As you can see, sections of the planet are being torn away. If it blows up, it could have devastating effects on the entire Lylat System. Your mission is to prevent that planet from exploding. By the way, your fee has been approved." Fox blinked at this. "If you are successful in your mission, the money would be forwarded to you directly. Pepper out!"

Fox gave a small grin as he glanced at the planet. "Well guys, looks like the Star Fox team is ready for action once more!" He said, before running to his arwing.

/

Krystal wandered through the Krazoa palace, having recovered one of the six Krazoa Spirits in a ridiculously easy test of observation. She spotted a statue of a Krazoa head on a wall with a glowing white pad in front of it. The Spirit within her was telling her this was where it needed to be released. Something hid behind a pillar as she released the spirit. When it merged with the statue, the statue's mouth opened and a beam shot out from it.

It was then Krystal heard the heavy breathing from whoever was hiding behind the pillar. She turned, but the person came out from the other side of the pillar. She turned and shouted "It's you!" Before the person shoved her into the beam. It knocked her back into a glowing crystal and trapped her within it. A spinning pedestal raised the crystal up to the top of the Krazoa Palace, where two hammer, like devices with a spike facing the crystal spun around the crystal she was trapped in.

One thing for sure, she sure hoped that the other fox the prophecy mentioned was on this planet.


End file.
